Misunderstood
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place soon after the events of “Set Apart”. Dulcia Joy Fabrizzio begins to share her friend Cornelia’s wisdom with the outside world. Dulcia’s abduction was more recent (1985) and she is in her teens. She is gifted with psycho-kinesis.


Misunderstood

Note: Taking place soon after the events of "Set Apart". Dulcia Joy Fabrizzio begins to share her friend Cornelia's wisdom with the outside world. Dulcia's abduction was more recent (1985) and she is in her teens. She is gifted with psycho-kinesis.

_Reality will adapt accordingly _

_The universe will readjust _

_History will alter. _

_--From the poem "Creed" by Steve Turner_

Chapter 1—The Beginning of a New Era

Dulcia knew that at some point in her young life that she would have to face the cold, cruel world away from the sacred safe haven that she had come to know and love. She had met her lovely friend and surrogate mother, Cornelia. Cornelia had long since passed on into the Great Beyond, but her knowledge had been passed on to Dulcia. Dulcia had been honored by this gracious gift, but she realized that not everyone was going to accept her knowledge in the world beyond the sanctuary.

The 4400, for the most part, were being accepted into society. A lot of people were being open and understanding to their "plight" and were seeing them as human beings rather than some kind of disease or plague. Dulcia had even began school as she had when she was a young girl. Although she was only fifteen years old when she was abducted, she was now thirty-four and becoming reacquainted with the Italy and the rest of the world that she _thought_ she knew.

It had been a little easier for Dulcia to adapt to the modern world of the 21st century and she had gotten through school a lot faster than what she thought she would. She had begun sharing her wisdom on television, which was turning out to be a very profitable business for her. Besides, it had been for a good cause. The cause was going to enlightening those who were ignorant about the wonders of differences in this world. It was all about the miracles of DNA and how that building block of humanity was the one thing that made us human and also...what made us unique. She spoke about topics like religion, politics and of course, the 4400. They were being known as "those with enhanced qualities" to many who had embraced them and allowed them to come into their neighborhoods. However, there were many people in society that didn't want to give equality, peace and understanding a chance. They cast Dulcia's public programming out of their homes, her books, out of their libraries, bookstores and malls. When she bravely came into the hateful towns, villages and metropolises that despised her, she went in anyway, preaching and passing out flyers.

Some were touched by her message and joined her cause. Others weren't sure what to think of her and shied away. No matter the outcome, she continued her programming, evangelizing and making friends along the way to reach the goal of global understanding.

Chapter 2—Controversy

Ever since Dulcia had learned of her potential, she knew she couldn't share her "talent" with others, unless she could really trust them. The people that had taken her in before she had fled with Cornelia to the sacred shrine away from prying eyes had documented her psychokinesis, but information had leaked out to the tabloids about this ability and many people in the media were beginning to talk and spread rumors.

Dulcia's secret couldn't remain as "legend" forever. One day, her ability was revealed on the air, and her public saw her arranging books with her psychokinesis. Many had thought that she was a glorified magician, using smoke and mirrors to make the books seem like they were floating on their own. She had said that was not the case, but none believed. Not even her crew wanted anything to do with her after this incident had been aired. It had been a mistake and she had never meant anyone to see her talent. She was merely cleaning up and one of her best cameramen had caught her using her ability without her knowledge. Truthfully, she had felt saddened that her trusted colleagues would stoop so low to demonize her when she had done nothing wrong. Again, she had to find somewhere to go someplace that was safe from those who might want to harm her.

Chapter 3—Why Can't They Learn ?

After the "incident", Dulica had relocated herself to someplace she thought she would never have to go, and that was Australia. She found a new home in Melbourne away from the media and away from the tabloid reporters that had been driving her insane. In Melbourne, she lived with a community of others who had been subject to the same threats from those who didn't welcome the 4400 into society as "normal people". Dulcia was pleased to be far away from that nonsense, closer to a place that fed her spirituality and allowed her to continue her journey.

In time, Dulcia had become used to life in Australia. It hadn't been much different than growing up in Italy, only the landscape was different, the animals were unique and she was much closer to the sea. Fairly soon, she had returned to broadcasting to the world. She didn't really care about what others said about her. The media wouldn't bother her in Melbourne, since she was so widely known and very protected. They would be foolish to come in and try anything, including trying to take her back to quarantine when she was innocent.

Dulcia was simply pleased to be away from all of the "noise" knowing that many wouldn't take her knowledge for granted and make it useful to themselves.

Chapter 4—Charity and Love Begin At Home

Dulcia had begun using her money for those less fortunate than herself at home and abroad. She had traveled around the world doing all she could to share her knowledge and meeting with many who had been shunned by society. They were outcasts, but thanks to her programming many "havens" known as the Dulica Joy Residencies in many places. Dulcia wasn't the richest person in her world, but her rich spirit and her fervent religious attitude helped her continue her outreach to those like herself and people in 3rd world countries.

When Dulcia returned from her global trek, she returned home to a grand party for her 40th birthday. Her extended family welcomed her with open arms. She was greeted with a plethora of hugs, kisses, presents and plenty of food to eat. Then, all of a sudden, a young man named Christopher Spiegel approached her. He was a tall, muscular man with ice blue eyes and curly honey-blonde hair. He had an infectious laugh and an incredible wit and charm about him. From the situations she had faced in the past, Dulcia was glad that she could meet such a big fan. However, she started to feel the embers of love beginning to be stoked within her heart. She wasn't reluctant about having her first relationship at this time, especially after chatting with him. They had many things in common and got along marvelously. Without hesitation, the two decided to begin dating and see where the relationship went from there.

Before long, Christopher and Dulcia knew that they were meant for one another. Christopher loved Dulcia with a passion that could only be surpassed by his devotion to her and his spoiling of her from time to time. In a year, they decided to wed and settle down a few miles away from Rainbow Beach. In time, they had a daughter of their own named Franchesca, after Cornelia's mother. Franny, as she was nicknamed, was an infant full of light and energy, with a bubbly giggle and an incandescent smile. Dulcia could've never imagined that she would've ever become a mother, but she had a feeling that she and Christopher were going to be great parents in the years to come.

Epilogue 

Franchesca was born with great ability as well, which she had inherited from her mother. She didn't understand these gifts at her young age, but she was going to have a brilliant future with nurturing and supportive parents (that were also her best friends) beside her down life's sometimes-bumpy roads.

Most of society had begun to change and people were becoming more open to those who were "unique". At last, Dulcia's broadcasts were being taken to heart. She had become an icon among many women who had gone through much tougher times than she had. Cornelia's "spirit" lived through Dulcia in the form of wisdom. She not only had shared this with the entire world and for those who were listening to her across the galaxy, but she had offered unconditional love to all. Whatever the verdict was among those who simply didn't want to have any part of this pure, innocent _platos_, she would always remain as she had because it was the true essence of her being.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

August 16, 2004


End file.
